The Very Thought Of You
by darkkfaery
Summary: DG can't help but notice how much Ambrose has been continuously glitching after the replacing of his brain. Is it really his synapses firing? Or something more? No longer a oneshot! DG/Glitch
1. The Very Thought Of You

**Author's Note:** I've been seeing far too many "There aren't enough DG Glitch stories!" so I figured what the hell I'll give it a go since I love this couple so intensely. So what started as a tiny oneshot about how I thought DG and Glitch would end up together came out to be this epic story that took me endless nights and days to complete. So in other words please make me happy and review it haha.

Well, the last thing I'll say before you read this is that I HIGHLY advise you to listen to _"The Very Thought Of You"_ preferably the Nat King Cole version, because this is the song that inspired me to write this.

OH! And one more thing I'd also like to say is that I found a gorgeous dress online, _if you haven't seen it already on my live journal post_ that DG wears in this story.

Go to my profile if you wish to see it.

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tin Man or the beautiful song that inspired me. This is for pure writing practice and for other people's entertainment.

"Two little princesses dancing in a row," DG lulled without care as the four seamstresses furiously stitched and pinned at every inch of fabric on her almost completed evening gown.

"Spinning fast and free on their little toes," she continued, swaying lazily while her pale hands ran through her black tangled morning hair.

Months had passed since DG had returned to her proper home and it took all those restless days and weeks to please the people of the Outer Zone after the complete and utter chaos that the former Azkadellia had spread. But needless to say, the months of meeting needs and kissing major ass; things became quite blissful once again. The wise Queen Lavender Eyes wouldn't have done it without her DG, her beautiful and intelligent daughter who was now preparing for a celebration of the decade.

"Where the light will take her," she slowly danced upon the stool, "No one ever knows."

"Princess! If you keep moving like this, one of us is bound to prick you in no time!" one of the ladies huffed.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it that I'm nothing more than bored from standing here almost TWO HOURS NOW!"

"Nonsense! Nonsense! Now keep still if you want this dress to be finished by suns down!" another one demanded.

DG crossed her arms hotly and obeyed her words. Suddenly she felt the slightest tickle of cool metal brush against her inner arm and there she found the tiny white zipper wedged halfway on the side of her waist. With reluctance she pulled the hitched metal up all the way and sighed, smiling.

'_Zippers'_ she mused.

Ambrose… oh her zipper headed Ambrose. Not long after the eclipse, his brain was set back in its rightful place, and yet… something struck her counterbalance off after his neurosurgery. He became a gentleman that knew when to hold his tongue, a proper man of science but lacked the charisma he had when she had first met him as Glitch, yet all the while he returned to his place as the Queen's advisor and also the most intelligent man of all the O.Z. Unintentionally she sorely missed the old Glitch but became wildly fascinated and enthralled by his new character and actions. Whether he knew it or not, he senselessly boggled her.

"DG, close your mouth or you'll let gnats in," the bright voice of her sister rang beside her as she quickly pursed her lips.

"Az? When did you get here?"

"Just now," she grinned, "I hope I didn't intrude your fantasy of the suitors you'll meet tonight."

"Nope no suitors," DG pressed out the creases on her belly and fingered the glittering diamonds as her older sister strode around and met her face. Hoping that she would eventually change the subject, DG awkwardly contemplated the tailors and seamstresses work busily below her.

"You know what I think, DG?"

She winced, "What?"

"That you look breathtakingly stunning little sister and that every soul that will take one glance at you would never dare take their eyes away."

For a brief blissful moment DG giggled hysterically and cherished those words deeply, "Aww, you really think so? And what if I don't want to be looked at that way?" she continued to chuckle.

"Then don't go at all," Azkadellia plopped down on the foot of her sister's bed, "Because quite frankly it won't matter how awful you trash yourself, you'll still look amazing."

"Thanks Az but I bet you'd look twice as–"

Cutting her off, "Oh by the way Mother told me that Ambrose was looking for you, he's off about in his laboratory working. She said it was a rather urgent matter," she silently smirked to herself.

"Oh," was all she timidly said in reply.

Not too long after the sister's conversation the ball gown was complete and DG immediately left to seek out Ambrose's vital request in her standard Other Side clothes. Hallway after hallway and staircase after endless staircase she finally surpassed until just before her lied his enormous laboratory, obstructed by two towering wooden doors. Hesitation seized her body from opening it, so reluctantly she softly rapped her white knuckles against the embellished steel frames. At first nothing was heard so quickly and quietly she turned around when a sudden abrupt clamoring emitted behind her. Then swiftly the doors gaped wide with a burst as Ambrose tumbled out.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had my full attention to my work your majesty!" he panted absently, brushing himself off and fixing his messy electrified hair, "Those absurd and horrendous malfunctions are driving me–" he stood aghast, finally getting his eyes transfixed on her.

"DG? W-What are you doing here?"

Her blue eyes went slightly wide, "My mother mentioned to Azkadellia that you were looking for me. That it was an urgent matter?"

Forthwith he observed her dumbfounded, his eyes an empty glare. Then suddenly his posture shifted uneasily and the tips of his ears grew vermilion.

"Oh, I told my Queen I could go another day or two without your aid," he whined more to himself than DG.

She chuckled ever slightly, "Aid you for what, Ambrose?"

He sighed heavily with his shoulders slumped low, "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to get it over with now. Come in. Come in."

Gesturing her to enter as he sheepishly dawdled into his lab, DG pursued his lead. It was far more enormous than what she imagined it like on the outside. There were at least a dozen long narrow tables cluttered with millions of little trinkets and gadgets she had never seen before, and hundreds of vials containing liquids that appeared to be animate. But where he took her was in the far back of his dark workplace, silent as the grave.

"Don't you get lonely in here all by yourself?" her eyes wandered aimlessly, "I mean this place is really creepy, love the dead stoic look you've got going on," she teased.

Pausing to hear a laugh yet she found only a skittish Ambrose shuffling through a mile high pile of scraps. DG tossed the pity thought aside, pulled out a chair near him and sat. Then quite out of nowhere she spotted a colorful brilliance on the wall just beside his work station. She scooted closer and got a better look, it was an awful messy painting of a little girl dancing beneath the great gazebo by the magical lake. Although sloppy it was surely nonetheless cheery and stood out vibrantly within all the things in his lab.

"Did you paint this?" she stood and pointed to the picture.

He ceased rummaging through his things and followed her index finger to the wall, "Oh, me paint that? Heaven's no," he chortled.

'_I miss that laugh' _

"You did."

'_Wait what?' _thoughts shattered as her brows furrowed.

"_I_ painted that ghastly thing?" she bemused his last words.

"Umm... at least I think you did," he shuffled closer to the paper and directed his fingers to the corner marked _'DG'_, "Yep, right there doll face."

She flinched happily and turned to see that his expression remained exactly the same as before, unreadable. She could have sworn that was something Ambrose would never dare let escape his lips but sensibly Glitch would have surely said without hesitation.

"I guess it looks like you've had it out for art even as a little girl," he grinned broadly, "You told me then too that this place needed a touch of color. So you drew me this. Of course that was before you…" he trailed off.

Just then she stated, "I wish I could remember."

Silence gave way until he shifted awkwardly.

"Remember what, Princess?"

She took an extremely fast double take from her picture to his utterly confused face.

'_Had he seriously forgotten what we were just talking about?'_

She drew in a breath, "That I painted this picture for you?"

"Oh yes!" he nodded elsewhere, "Your picture. Your picture! That's right!"

He immediately dove back to the moutain of metal junk and dug his way through, effortlessly seeking for something. Intentionally or unintentionally he was beginning to frighten her on a high level.

"Are you feeling we–"

"AHA!" he exclaimed, holding up a tiny silver box with a large black lense poking out on the side. He closed the large gap between himself and his startled friend and handed her a little crumpled corner of a page.

"Here it is! It's called a P.T.D.S" he said.

Lo and behold, there in bold neat writing spelled out P.T.D.S.

"What does it do?" she asked, "And what's it stand for?"

His hands covered his face solemnly as he slumped into the chair beside her, "I was hoping you would tell me that. Turn it over."

She did as told and there in small but legible cursive read the simplest words _"Thank You – DG"_

She thought for a while but nothing came to mind as she held the paper dolefully within her hands. Not one memory sparked, not her signatures, not her cursive, not even the bright ugly painting looked familiar. She bit her lip and hoped within time she would be able to remember.

"Wait a minute," she looked over at him, "Don't _you_ remember what it does, Ambrose? You're the smartest guy I know and here you are asking little old me?"

Bashfully smiling, "Thanks, Princess but if I really were the smartest guy you know I'd be able to remember what this P.T.D.S. does let alone what it stands for. It's quite alright," he politely took the paper from her hand and tacked it next to her childhood painting, "It was most likely a failed invention anyway. I'd go back to the blueprints but I tossed them all out because of Azka– I mean the witch," he corrected himself.

She smiled and stood up, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure we'll both recall it at some point in time. But don't you think you should be getting ready for tonight?"

Suddenly his body froze; every limb of his was tensing up and paleness washed over his face. She stepped forward to see if he was okay but he quickly stepped backwards, not letting her come too close for his comfort zone.

"Are you feeling alright Ambrose? You've been acting so strange since your surgery, maybe something's wrong."

"Nonono. I'm great. Never felt better, really DG," he scuttled his way back to the door with DG trying her best to keep up and follow him, "But I have much work to do and many a people that have arranged meetings with me later this evening and–"

DG smirked at this, "But that's impossible, everyone will be attending the festivity later this evening."

She watched his face pale again as he swallowed loudly, "The what?"

"You _do_ know the ball is tonight don't you?"

"Of course I know the ball is tonight," he plastered an unwanted smile upon his face then gave way a blank stare and then grinned merrily, "Of course I know the ball is tonight."

"You just…" she felt all too familiar, "…said that."

His chocolate eyes widened in fear, "N-No you must be mistaken. Ears can play devilish tricks on…" he faded into oblivion not knowing what to say.

"Are you… glitching Ambrose?"

He remained silent and didn't answer and as he fidgeted she couldn't stop smiling. No matter how hard she tried to pull a straight face her lips would instantly curl upwards as her heart raced as well. Shortly after he began to pace, one hand in pocket and the other scratching furiously at his crazed wiry hair.

"I cannot comprehend a remedy to fix these… highly annoying defects I still carry," he murmured.

Another grin splayed across her lips at his determination to end his 'defects', "Do you know why you're glitching?" she asked, "It's only been a few months since your surgery, maybe you just need more time."

He stopped his violent pace and spun around, his same tattered brown tailcoat whirled around close behind, "I know why," he said softly, looking away from her, "But the thing that is bothering me is the _answer_ I need to stop these horrid misfires! I can hardly work anymore!"

"Or maybe you just need to loosen up before you really hurt yourself," she cast him a jesting look, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, "so why don't you relax a bit before a noogie becomes your remedy instead."

He cocked his head aside, "Are these noogies edible? They sound much like this exquisite dish I had when– Ow! Ow! Ahhh!"

Suddenly he found himself in DG's arms, more lethal than comforting as her middle knuckles fiercely rubbed against the top of his head. Shortly after she discontinued the subtle remedy and stood warily of her actions. Ambrose's groaning lingered haphazardly as his bewildered friend began to clearly regret it.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ambrose it doesn't hurt _that_ much does it?"

"My hair! My hair! The zipper DG!" he cried, scrunching his fists around the wavy spirals on his head, trying to release them from the cool metal teeth of the zipper.

Gasping, "Ambrose! I'm so sorry, here let me help you."

She stretched her arms high, her fingers tousling in his dark hair all the while balancing on the tips of her toes. His whines eventually stifled into nothingness just as DG had finished gently tugging out the tight knots from the lustrous fastening that remained firm above his skull. Soon after she found herself gingerly stroking the top of his head with great care.

"That was such a childish thing of me to have done Ambrose I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything in return DG stood high on toes again, lightly kissing the vicinity of the crime. The puzzled man before her stumbled back and gracelessly stormed back into the safety of his laboratory, clutching to the doors for dear life as his other hand softly rubbed the top of his head. She stood taken back as he attempted to catch his breath. After all not even she would want to get close to someone acting so overwhelming in the exact manner she was progressing now.

"No apologies needed, Princess."

'_DG'_ she winced internally.

"You have a fantastic day and I'll be… here!" he shouted, beginning to turn.

"I'll save a…" she faded out as he closed the doors with passionate haste, "…dance for you."

**Okay, originally this was only supposed to be a one chapter deal, but I think if I hear what someone else thinks about it, it'll make me want to complete it faster. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last... I know I know that's short, but long compared to a oneshot I think. So PLEASE tell me how this went, otherwise I think I suck majorness. Lol.**

**darkkfaery**


	2. My Love

**Author's Note:** Okay just a real quick word before you read on to finish… _YES_ finish this err, double shot fanfic if you will. Right then, first of all I raised the rating up to T because I'd like to say a little something something…

What were those words again? Oh yeah… HOLY SHIT! … Teehee.

I have never EVER in my life written ANYTHING so unbelievably cute and romantic since well… never! I squealed countless of times writing this. _And_ I tried my best to steer clear away from cheesy clichés because quite frankly I loathe them. And if you spot any then that's obviously open to interpretation. In fact everything I write is open to interpretation. It's what _you_ make of it. It is most definitely different and it's most definitely me. So please do enjoy because I stayed up very long nights to complete this beauty. And reviews are once again AWESOME if you choose to! That just might inspire me to write another story…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or the great and terrible blah blah blah. But I DO own the P.T.D.S.!

"DG is something wrong?" her mother asked briskly as her youngest daughter hiked up her crisp white ball gown, climbed into the silver carriage and fell back onto the seat next to her.

"What? No, I'm just a little nervous I guess. There's going to be so many people going that I don't even know," she slouched, fiddling with the flowing train of her dress that was folded over on her lap.

To tell the whole truth DG _was_ a little shaky about meeting people who knew her very well, but in return not knowing them. Sure being a Princess in the O.Z. let alone anywhere was like being a celebrity, constantly under the microscope. Yet what really gave her those nasty squirming butterflies in the pit of her belly was the anxiety of seeing Ambrose again, her foolishly genius Ambrose.

The Queen eased herself closer and placed her hands on her daughter's twitching ones, "Don't fret my darling, you'll be just fine. And besides you will have your sister and your friends."

DG's agitation stifled, "True."

As they waited for Azkadellia and Ahamo in the motionless carriage, the mother and daughter huddled close together for warmth. Cherishing the wordless moment, DG rested her head on her mother's bare shoulder while not too long after she began to stir in thought.

"So where is it being held anyway?" she asked, toying with the tiny jewels on her laced strap.

Her mother replied, "Finaqua."

DG's soft face scrunched up in interest, "Umm… where exactly in the Finaqua Mom?"

"In the luscious valley before the forest of course," she replied softly, "not too far from the southern palace."

DG sniggered for a moment, muttering, "That's different."

Lavender Eyes straightened her posture stiffly and lifted off DG's head from her, "Why? Don't you like it there? It's a handsome place to hold a party."

DG faintly cringed, intensely praying to herself that she hadn't offended her as well, "Oh, no no! Don't get me wrong mother, it's gorgeous out there. I would just think that the ball would be… well you know, in a ball room."

"You would think so," she smiled, "But this _is_ the Outer Zone and why waste a beautiful celebration in a stuffy old palace when you could be dancing freely under the stars."

DG's blue eyed gaze drifted lightly onto her mother's lavender ones, "That sounds way better now that you put it like that. You're such a hopeless romantic Mother."

The royal woman chuckled profusely, patting on her cheek. DG watched her expressions with a burning curiosity.

"Me? Hardly DG, Ambrose was the one who suggested it should be outside. I just thought it was an excellent idea too; after all he is my advisor."

"A-Ambrose?" unknown to her subconscious her mouth fell gaped as she repeated his name.

Like her mother had never heard her, she leaned forwards and gaily welcomed in Azkadellia and her husband. Short after they were off into the golden midday, trekking by the silver transport that was hauled by four white trotting horses.

"Oh DG," Ahamo voiced, "You're the splitting image of your mother on our wedding day."

The King and Queen latched a hand together firmly in a burst of romance. Their youngest daughter on the other hand found it quite disturbing.

The pre-Kansas girl rolled her eyes, slumping into the depths of puffy dress and cushion, "Oh God, I knew I should have worn green instead of white."

Azkadellia giggled and began teasing as well. But all the while DG's thoughts were elsewhere, far submerged in the chaos of the first friendly face she had met in the O.Z.

'You're not so hot on first glance either honey' he had retorted to her the day they met. She loved the fact that he had some spunk and sarcasm in those days. Not that the hilarity had been completely sucked out of him after his critical neurosurgery. She liked him as the forgetful, outgoing Glitch and she liked him as the shy, proper Ambrose. Comparing the two was an impossible and unthinkable task that she could never bring herself to.

She sighed, feeling emotionally drained while her forehead thumped against the glass window as they traveled over the bumpy old road. She attempted restlessly to shake him out of her daydreams but her resistance lacked for his puzzled face returned to all thoughts she bore. From his vivacious friendship and loyalty, down to his bizarre zippered shut skull, she felt a warm comfort by the very thought of him. A stability neither her family nor friends could give, not even her own independence was ever so fulfilling like the satisfaction of reassurance that Ambrose gave her. Like he was the home she had always had.

"DG? Are you going to daydream about the party or join it?" Azkadellia shattered her young sister's muse once again, "We're here."

She violently jerked forwards, "We're here? Already! B-But it's only been like five damn minutes!"

"More like five damn hours," Azkadee rested a hand hip, her glistening gold evening dress ruffled as she reached the opposite hand out to her dark haired sibling, "Come on sis, let's go."

With a slight smile, DG took her hand and immediately a brilliant confidence washed over her body, intertwining through every last fiber in her being. Azkadellia had even stumbled back as this happened. With the same questioning look on their faces, they glanced down and there the familiar white light encircled their grip. Words were useless at this point and only the magic they shared was all the wiser. The sisters grinned simultaneously. They followed their parents to the celebration that had begun at the suns setting not too long before they arrived, a purple darkness growing around the sky.

A few yards away from the royal family were a crowd of hundreds, dancing carelessly amidst the luscious green valley. Some came in summer gowns and casual wear while most were dressed for a formal ball. And beside the joyous people sat upon little stools were an entire ensemble, playing a lively song.

"This should be something else," DG breathed as a man's booming voice declared the entrance of the family.

Silence followed and the people and creatures of the O.Z. paid respect as they entered the gathering. The family parted ways as the music came on strong again. Almost instantly DG's anxiety returned as she aimlessly wandered among the crowd lit by twinkling lights surrounding a portion of the valley. Occasionally a finely dressed man would approach her and ask her to dance and with every one she would politely decline. But then a while after, her wandering became a purpose; a quest for a troubled friend that she couldn't seem to get out of her head. Among the hundreds of people, faces became painfully familiar within the first few hours and still her Ambrose was missing from the scene.

"Excuse us Princess," a voice resounded behind her.

Quickly she turned and felt slightly let down but all the more excited, "Cain! Raw!"

She leapt forwards, throwing both her arms around them and squeezed with relief.

"You two cleaned up nicely," she smiled, gesturing to Cain's midnight black suit and Raw's neatly combed out fur.

Cain gave a faint hint of remorse then said, "I believe you were on the dance floor not dancing with anyone?"

"Oh," her smile vanished, "I was looking for Ambrose… have you guys seen him?"

They exchanged a series of expressions until Raw managed to awkwardly shake his head. Her left brow arched in query.

"I'm sure he's bound to show up though," the Tin Man said without making eye contact.

DG felt a strange lurch in her belly again, something was up. She observed her two friends closely and saw a hesitant and almost grim demeanor in both of their faces, "You guys know where he is, don't you?"

When they gave no answer she quickly turned to her instincts and pointed at them, "Hey, if you two know something that I don't and you're keeping it from me, you better have some good explanation why."

Raw's enormous groomed pelt shoulders heaved up then down, "Promise Ambrose not to tell."

As she realized people were sneering for standing and making conversation right in the middle of the dance floor she began to head towards the crowd that made with less dancing and more talking.

"I have all the right in this world to know!" she hissed, her friends following beside her, "He's my friend just as well as he is to you guys!"

Cain held back a chuckle for a moment or two before saying, "I wouldn't say exactly that."

She stopped. Her blue eyes burned, gradually glossing over with tears, "He didn't come did he?"

Once more the two men swapped facial expressions as a prickling sensation overwhelmed her body. She blamed herself for the situation she put herself in. She had done this on her own.

"I'm not surprised he didn't show up tonight," she sniffed, "I scared him off."

"We never said he didn't come," Cain reassured as Raw nodded.

DG's face fell, "You guys have some nerve… ugh!" she gathered up the front of her gown and the train as well, trudging off into the forest, "And don't bother following me!"

Without a backwards glance the outraged Princess stormed further and further into the darkness of the wood. She hauled up her dress every time she needed to hop over a log or wade through mud. It didn't matter to her where she went at that point, and it also didn't matter whether her gorgeous gown tore or stained with merciless dirt. Then she found herself rushing through the long green maze once more.

Heavy tears poured down her porcelain face as she tried her best to keep them back. At last her unseen feelings for Ambrose had struck her hard and fast. All those times niggling him as a child, throwing ugly pictures in his face to make him aware of her affection. Even now, as a full grown woman she still yearned for an occasional joke with the stiff man every now and then. And shamefully here she was, heading to nowhere in the thick brush of the labyrinth. Alone and confused, she marched dizzily from her sobs.

At last her crying subsided and like a sign from above, before DG was the great gazebo by the magical lake. She clumsily trotted her way over and nestled herself rather uncomfortably on the swing, the under-poof of her dress exposing. She didn't dare sway her body, fearing the thought of falling backwards and possibly becoming an unintentional head-case.

'_Head-case,'_ she huffed to herself, _'why the next time I see that zipper headed – oh…' _

Sitting next to her white pointy heels was the heart shaped stone that she became so familiar with before. A strong impulse urged her to reach down and grab it and with obviously nothing better to do, she did. DG tossed it up and down for a few seconds before cursing softly, chucking it hard to the body of water. And instead of an expected splash, she heard an unexpected thud.

"OW! The hell?" a male voice echoed.

Rushing over to the edge of the gazebo, she cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you over there."

Then with a sudden rush of joy, she came to senses and realized whose terribly familiar voice it belonged to.

"Ambrose? Is that you?" she walked closer to the edge and found him sprawled out on his backside above the grassy bank, frowning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course it's me, who else would it…" he stopped there and gazed dreamily at her, "oh DG, you look," he swallowed hard, "…gorgeous."

She felt her face warm, "Yeah well, you don't look half bad either."

Half bad to her wasn't a fraction as to how she truly saw him beneath the moonlight. He dressed up handsomely, wearing a dark navy blue frock coat with silver embroidered swirls down the trim of his chest. And his berserk brown twisting locks were now soft sweeping curls. She only adored him that much more now. But then remembered suddenly why her cheeks were wet.

"I didn't think you came," she said, brushing away any trace of tears.

The left of his lip curled upwards, "For a while I didn't think I'd come here either, but here I am."

"Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Why come at all when no one would dance with me? Besides I was twice as brave when I had no clue who I was. Real pathetic don't you think?" he retorted.

"Don't say that Ambrose," she hunkered down and sat beside him, adding, "_I_ think you're brave."

He sulked, "Not as tough as our fluffy psychic friend though. I'm a kitten compared to him."

She giggled, shaking her head in disagreement. And before another word left her mouth, she spotted something small and shiny in his hands. She neared closer to him and spied on the thing he was fumbling with the entire time.

"You brought the P.T.D.S. with you?" she questioned.

He smirked and continued toying with it, "Yes well, I thought I would bring it along. Try and figure out what it does while I occupy my time not dancing."

It was made clear to her that she _had_ to bring him back to dance with him now. Whether it was just one song, she didn't care. She just longed to be in his arms, cradled by his comfort. At least one song.

Then, she had a familiar sensation tingle across her memories. A stirring thought that was emerging from a sea of oblivion. Her childhood painting… the swing beneath the gazebo… a dance she had long forgotten… the P.T.D.S.

"_Oh Ambrose when will it be finished?" the small blue eyed child whined._

_A much younger Ambrose smiled with a faint chuckle, "It will be finished once you grow some patience… so this might take annuals, doll."_

"_Ambrose!"_

_The little Princess tugged at his sleeves while he laughed, gently guiding her out of the south palace without another word. The two friends wandered along the small path beside the lake to the gray gazebo close by. DG gasped, leaving his side and rushing over to the swing where she found a tiny tin box wrapped in red ribbon. She squealed in utter delight, unfastening the bow._

_She threw her arms around his waste and muffled into his coat, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_He hesitated at first, not knowing how to react or what to do, then smiled as he gave a warm hug in return._

"_Just be careful with it, the P.T.D.S. is extremely fragile young lady."_

_She let go, "The P what?"_

_He sat himself on the swing and immediately after DG wound up in his lap as they began swaying._

"_The Portable Tri-Dimensional Symphony, DG. It's very delicate so please be careful with what you do with it," he paused for a moment, "…and where you take it, heaven's knows how long it will last."_

"_I'll keep it safe, I swear!" she crossed her heart._

"_Right then," he lifted her up and started back to the palace, "Come on, dinner will be ready any minute now and we don't want to keep your mother worrying do we?"_

"_But Ambrose!" she crossed her arms, "You haven't showed me how it works."_

_Sighing, he turned back and set the Portable Symphony on the swing and held the rope till it became still. He flicked open the lens and there inside was a secret compartment and reached inside, twisting a red knob around three times. Quickly the gears and sprockets ticked away and above the black lens hovered a tiny doll-like orchestra. But the music they performed was loud and beautiful._

"_What kind of music does it play?" she asked._

"_All kinds, but mostly ballroom music," he replied, "I even programmed it to pick up a few songs from the Other Side as well. They have marvelous music."_

"_The where?"_

"_Oh nothing, sweetheart," he stuttered, "Now let's head back."_

_She grinned, catching both his hands and pulled him to her, "Dance with me Ambrose!"_

_He watched her with faint confusion, "Umm… I don't know how to."_

"_Oh yes you do!" she twirled under his limp arm, "All I ever hear you talk about is how much rhythm and soul you have when you dance. Please teach me!"_

_He was without words. The intelligent advisor of the Queen had no other reason not to dance with her. So he nodded, swiftly taking her hands and showed her how to position her posture and where to take her steps. But more importantly he told her about rhythm. How great it was to dance with her heart and soul to the music instead with just her feet and mind. Dusk fell upon them quickly after many songs had past. And the little DG grew very sleepy._

_He noticed her eyes drooping more and more until finally he scooped her up and began to carry her back to the palace. DG on the other hand disagreed._

"_I want to dance," she mumbled, eyes fully shut, "I was having so much fun."_

"_Paint a picture, it'll last longer," he whispered in her ear._

"_I think I'll do just that," she smiled._

DG squirmed, shouting, "It's a Portable Symphony!"

Ambrose flinched violently, nearly falling into the lake, and then gradually regained his posture, "A what?"

"The P.T.D.S.! It stands for Portable Tri-Dimensional Symphony. You made it for me when I was younger… don't you remember?"

"No…" he looked around briefly then gasped suddenly, "Yes! I remember that now! That's why you drew me that picture too…"

He had trailed off, watching her bright blue eyes in a mesmerized state of mind. She saw this and looked away quickly as an irremovable smile painted across her lips. They sat in a tense silence, both thinking of what to say next. Then Ambrose lightly touched the sore aching spot on the back of his head.

"You've got quite a knack for abusing me you know. I could handle you as a tot but now I'm not so sure."

She giggled, "I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you?"

His eyes widened in a shaky fear, "…H-How?"

"What do you say we give the old Symphony a go? For old time's sake… and maybe it will give you a little encouragement to get you back there dancing," she signaled the maze behind them.

At first he said nothing. Then he glanced back to the large scale of dark shrubbery where just beyond it held the dance and then sighed.

"Alright," he inhaled deeply as he stood; lending her his hand, "care to dance?"

She laughed softly, taking it, "I thought you'd never ask."

He helped her up then quickly set the P.T.D.S. on the swing. His face lit up in confusion until DG smiled, aiding him by his side. She flipped open the lens as she had remembered then softly and slowly she wound the tiny red knob three times. And the moment after she closed it, the same doll-like people appeared and began playing a swift, familiar melody she had heard once before.

_The very thought of you…_

Her left hand settled on his shoulder, his right met her waist, and their opposing ones intertwined together.

_And I forget to do_

With eyes locked securely on one another they began to dance.

_The little ordinary things… that everyone ought to do_

They drifted across the wooden floor, slowly circling the space around the swing.

_I'm living in a kind of daydream_

At first she could tell by his movements and stiff shoulders that he was very uneasy. So she squeezed his hand and smiled in reassurance.

_I'm happy as a king_

Ambrose sighed heavily with relief and smiled back, eventually loosening up enough to pick up the pace of their dance with more confidence. She immediately saw this and felt much better that he wasn't fumbling anymore, no matter how cute it was to her.

_And foolish though it may seem… to me that's everything_

He twirled her effortlessly, always coiling her back fast until more and more the gap between them came to be very small.

_The mere idea of you_

A sudden whim caused DG's pale hand to snake its way off his shoulder and around the back of his neck. He noticed this and the hand on her waste pulled her even closer, crossing now to the middle of her back.

_The longing here for you_

They glided graciously, forwards and backwards, sideways and circular.

_You'll never know how slow the moments go… till I'm near to you_

DG was struck with an unbelievable feeling deep within her soul that made her heart prance and spin right along with Ambrose.

_I see your face in every flower… your eyes in stars above_

His as well fluttered madly beneath his chest every time she smiled or cast a gesture that gave him the confidence that he thought he had never had before… not even as Glitch.

_It's just the thought of you_

Their physical body movements were harmoniously in sync with each other, a silent and wordless conversation that only the dance knew the language of.

_The very thought of you…my love_

As the violins and other string instruments crooned, their faces neared closer and closer to each other. Then suddenly at the peak of their enchanting moment, Ambrose tried his best to conceal a melancholy look upon his face. Her thin brow lifted in inquiry.

"What's wrong, Ambrose?"

His leading pace slowed, "You must think I'm a nutcase for… _glitching_ today."

She rolled her eyes happily, whirling slow beneath his lifted hand, "Glitch has never been a second person, Ambrose. It's just a part of who you are… a part you don't like to expose apparently. It's not a bad thing, Ambrose and you can't ignore the fact that this side of you has been active lately."

He smiled, "Only around you, D."

_The mere idea of you_

She said nothing but answered him back with the following of his brisk lead that smoothly picked up again.

_The longing here for you_

Gradually, smiles simultaneously appeared as they swept faster and faster across the floor. She twirled repetitively, feeling much like her spinning doll at the mercy of her magic… except it was Ambrose who led her.

_You'll never know how slow… the moments go… till I'm near to you _

A soft white glow on her hands began to churn around them, lighting the scene with a swirling sliver dust.

_I see your face in every flower… your eyes in stars above_

Ensorcelled, their graceful feet no longer touched the floor. They continued to step and waltz just as if there had been, marvelously circling around the swing. Higher and higher they wound until they were suspended in the middle of the gazebo. With a split moment of adrenaline, Ambrose took her waist with both his hands and rose her up above him, twirling endlessly.

_It's just the thought of you…_

He stopped dancing and observed her flawless features in mid air, ever slowly bringing her down to met him. As DG descended her forehead lovingly met his, arms encircling his neck while his arms enveloped her body.

_The very thought of you…_

Their forehead's remained touching as they watched each other more intimately than ever before.

"I never knew you could dance like this," she said.

To which he replied, "I never knew I could feel like this."

…_my love._

And as the song concluded, they closed their eyes, lips reaching closer and closer until…

"Ahhhh!"

DG screamed frantically as they toppled down to the floor, Ambrose lying scandalously on top of her.

"OH! DG! Are you okay?" he stuttered, "Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you o–"

She shook his shoulders hard before asking, "Care to try that again?"

"You have no idea…" he breathed.

They wrapped their arms around each other and soft lips finally met each other at last. They kissed continuously as DG shifted her weight and rolled over onto him. Their lips brought truth and peace to one another. Forgetfulness was forgotten and memories lived again once more. They parted after what felt like hours yet still yearned for more. Ambrose lightly traced the lines of her face as DG twirled her fingers around the dark curls of his hair.

"I'm afraid your encouragement has failed me," he smiled, stealing another kiss from her again.

"Oh?" she grinned, "And why is that?"

"Because now I never want to dance with anyone else but you," he hugged her, "No one else tonight," he pecked her cheek, "No one else tomorrow," he kissed the tip of her nose, "no one else ever."

She giggled again while Ambrose joined her, laughing. And as they prepared themselves warmly to kiss again something caught their attention.

Multiple voices boomed from across the grass, "FINALLY!"

DG squeaked, hastily crawling off him as Ambrose too, quickly backed away to the edge of a gray column. Both their eyes shot straight to the edge of the labyrinth where they found the shocked faces of Raw, Cain, and Azkadellia in a downward line that were peaking behind the green wall.

They stumbled about, shoving one another for a clear getaway screaming "They saw us!" and "Quick! Book it!"

And as the shuffling of their feet turned to silence their gazes met again. They paused for a moment before they loudly cackling together. DG wiped forming tears of happiness away from the corners of her eyes as she crept her way toward Ambrose and faced her back against the column, resting her head and hand on his chest.

"I highly think we'll be the belle of the ball tomorrow," DG closed her eyes.

He lowered his mouth and kissed the top of her head, "We already are, love."

Ambrose took off his velvet frock coat and draped it over them for warmth. And while the people at the ball merrily danced the night away, two old friends became two new lovers. In the loving serendipity of it all, the Princess and her zipper head cuddled together beneath the dark starlit O.Z., snoozing off into a carefree slumber.

_**The End.**_

**_Oh and by the way... I'm surprised I didn't slip into a sugar induced coma. I hope you guys don't either._**

**darkkfaery**


End file.
